1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage device that carries out falsification prevention processing at the time of storing information such as audio and movies etc., and to a falsification prevention method for the information storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information storage device which, when storing information such as voice etc., carries out falsification prevention processing, so that when information such as voice data is stored this data can be used in the future as evidence, has been proposed (refer, for example to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-173185 (hereafter patent publication 1).
When voice and movies are stored, there are not always important parts continuously during the storage operation. It is therefore convenient if it is possible to delete parts that are not important by editing, and to store while editing by carrying out fast rewind during a storage operation. Specifically, it is convenient, when storing information such as voice, for the user to be able to playback and store voice etc. again from a storage position of data that the user has determined unnecessary, while performing playback after having operated a fast rewind member to fast rewind a recorded section.
In the storage device with which it is possible to carry out storage of voice data etc. while carrying out this type of editing, there is no mention whatsoever in patent publication 1 regarding carrying out falsification prevention. There is also no description recording storage of a history of when editing operations have been carried out, in a case such as where falsification prevention processing has been applied.